White Rabbit
by ShikibaOokamiDragonRider
Summary: Aki has to leave-but not without giving Ueno a little something to rember him by.


A/N: I was reading the manga of Sensitive Pornograph the other day, and when I saw the little thingy there at the end that said that Ueno got a white bunny named Aki, I simply HAD to write how he got said bunny. So, here you go!

White Rabbit

Aki looked dead into Ueno's eyes, watching with a pained look as they filled with tears. He held the boy's hand tightly and rested his forehead against Ueno's.

"I'm sorry it has to be this way…but you will always be in danger as long as I'm here. My master will never forgive you for taking me away from him, and I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you because of me. You knew from the start that I would only stay with you until my injuries healed."

Ueno squeezed his eyes shut tight, trying to block the tears welling in his eyes. '_Pull yourself together! Which are you, a man or some stupid schoolgirl?' _He chastised himself for acting how he was, and swallowed the lump in his throat enough to talk.

"I had hoped you would change your mind…and stay. Where will you even live if you leave?"

"I'll…I'll find a place. But that's not important. What is important is that you are safe. You helped me get free and I will be forever grateful. That is why I have to leave."

"But I can protect myself! And I can protect you too, if you'll let me!"

Aki smiled sadly and brushed a stray piece of hair away from Ueno's face. He kissed him chastely on the lips in a soothing way, as if to say 'don't cry'. Ueno returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around Aki and intertwining his fingers in Aki's hair, pulling him closer. Their lips pressed gently together, massaging each other. When they broke apart Ueno's tears had finally escaped and glistening wet streaks painted his face.

"Please don't go. I…I love you. I saved you. Doesn't that mean anything?"

"I love you too…but I wont let you be in danger because of me."

"I put myself in danger! I could have just abandoned you there, all tied up, but I didn't! And if I could do it again, the only thing that I'd do different is that I would take you with me when I left instead of leaving you to get hurt by him!"

"I'm sorry, pet. I have to go now."

Aki touched their lips together one last time, then pulled away, letting go of Ueno's hand. It fell limply to his side, and his face was downcast, his hair covering his eyes as if to hide the tears. Aki picked up his duffel bag from the bed, full of the clothes that Ueno had bought him, and tried not to think about the memories that that bed held. He started to walk out, but paused at the door, looking back at Ueno. A hint of tears ghosted in his own eyes, but his voice betrayed none of his emotion.

"I've left something for you in the kitchen…don't forget to open it."

And with that, he was gone.

…

Ueno sat on the edge of the bed, remembering all the times that he and Aki had slept together on that very bed. Sometimes they had done more than sleep…but it was so very different than that first time when Aki had been forced by his master. Ueno had tried so hard to make Aki forget that evil man and his sick, twisted ways, but it seemed now that he had failed. Aki couldn't forget. '_Of course he couldn't forget. No one would be able to forget such horrible things.' _Ueno kicked himself for being so stupid as to think that someone as relatively meaningless as himself could save someone else from their own past.

'_I've left something for you in the kitchen…don't forget to open it.'_

He brushed the rest of the tears from his eyes and dried his face on his sleeve, letting himself settle into a depressed, semi-apathetic slump. He stood, smoothed the bed covers, splashed water on his face in the bathroom, then went to the kitchen and flicked on the light. Sure enough, there was a large cardboard box sitting on the counter next to the stove. There was a little piece of folded paper on top of the package, which Ueno unfolded.

"Don't forget me." Three word were written in Aki's delicate, unsure handwriting.

He opened the box slowly, not really sure if he really wanted whatever it was that Aki had left him. With one last, swift slice, he cut the last piece of tape and lifted the lid off the box.

A bunny. Inside the box was a bunny, small and white, with frightened eyes and silky soft fur. It's nose twitched as if looked up at Ueno with it's scared little eyes, and Ueno was suddenly reminded of the first time he had met Aki, all helpless and alone.

He lifted the silver tag tied around the bunny's neck with a red ribbon, and on the metal he saw a name engraved in a slanting, loopy font.

_Aki_

Tears welled once more in Ueno's eyes, but he still smiled as he picked up the little bunny and held it in his arms, marveling at how soft and fine its fur was. The bunny stretched its neck, sniffing him gently, and as Ueno held it up in front of his face, it brushed its fuzzy, warm nose across Ueno's lips, as fleeting and soft as one of Aki's kisses.

Ueno couldn't help it…he laughed. It tickled! He cuddled the little bunny close, then set it back in its box. He wondered how it felt for Aki to pick out a little bunny for Ueno.

Aki. He had actually left. Ueno had no idea where he'd go, but he did know that someday, he'd come back. Little lost pets always have to go home to be fed.

Ueno would make sure that when Aki came back, he would be strong enough to protect him. Strong enough to protect himself. Strong enough to keep his little white rabbit from ever getting lost again.

But for the moment, he'd have to find his new little bunny a place in his home, where he'd never forget.

**REVIEW!**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
